monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino-opoly
Dino-opoly is a version of the original Monopoly game published in 2004 by Late for the Sky Production Company. In this game players can buy dinosaurs as properties and for buildings use bones and museums. This version should not be confused with the 2010 Dinosaur Edition published by USAopoly. Publisher's Description :"DINO-OPOLY is a game based on those fascinating creatures of times gone by - Dinosaurs. It has all the fun of a traditional property trading game with some prehistoric twists. The game board features everyone’s favorite dinosaurs from giant-sized herbivores to teeny tiny carnivores. Players trade their Fossils in for a Dino Bone to be the big winner in DINO-OPOLY! Each DINO Deed features fun facts about that particular dinosaur." Properties ﻿The properties are, in order: *Eoraptor (red) *Archaeopteryx (red) *Plateosaurus (orange) *Compsognathus (orange) *Iguanodon (orange) *Parasaurolophus (yellow) *Ornitholestes (yellow) *Apatosaurus (yellow) *Velociraptor (green) *Ankylosaurus (green) *Coelophysis (green) *Pachycephalosaurus (blue) *Troodon (blue) *Edmontonia (blue) *Corythosaurus (purple) *Tyrannosaurus (purple) *Sauroposeidon (purple) *Spinosaurus (light green) *Stegosaurus (light green) *Triceratops (light green) *Seismosaurus (pink) *Giganotosaurus (pink) In Dino-opoly, the stations are replaced by four time periods, in the order of: *Mesozoic Era *Triassic Period *Jurassic Period *Cretaceous Period The two utilities are T-rex and Fossils. T-rex is located between Parasaurolophus and Ornitholestes, and Fossils is located between Tyrannosaurus and Sauroposeidon. Cards ﻿The Chance and Community Chest cards are replaced by Explore and Discover. Discover's symbol is a blue exclamation mark, while Explore's symbol is a magnifying glass. All the cards are dinosaur-and-palaeontology themed. They feature new cards that give certain players advantages. For example: *'Meatloaf Tonight?' allows the player to the left of the player with the card to move them to any meat-eating dinosaur - if they have a meat-eating dinosaur with a high rent, this can be an advantage to them. *Certain quiz cards allow you to move forward, or, if they are for asking another person, they get $50 for a right answer, and give $50 for a wrong answer. *'You're fossilized' means the player with the card miss a turn. Money ﻿You start with $1630, handed out as follows: * 2x $500 * 3x $100 * 3x $50 * 5x $20 * 5x $10 * 5x $5 * 5x $1 One interesting difference to the game is that when you get a card that demands pay, it goes to the middle of the board. Then, if someone lands on the 'Dinosaurs Rule' space, they can take all the money in the middle. All bills except rent and property-buying goes to the middle. 'Dinosaurs Rule' replaces Free Parking. Other Squares ﻿The 'Income Tax' fee is replaced by a 'Hatching Fee', and the 'Super Tax' square is replaced by 'Oversized Load Permit'. 'Jail' becomes 'Nearly Extinct', and 'Just Visiting' becomes 'Just Evolving'. Consequently, 'Go to Jail' changes to 'Go to Nearly Extinct'. 'Go' is renamed 'Dig', but the price stays the same - you get $200 every time you pass. Category:Board Game Variants Category:Late for the Sky Versions Category:Opoly Category:2004 Editions